The secret lies with Charlotte
by Return to Neverland
Summary: What happened if Charlotte never left and before her and Lewis broke up they shared a intimate night together, now Charlotte is pregnant, and on top of that her powers are back, but are they hers or her baby's, now Charlotte must decide what to do and what this pregnancy means for her and lewis, and what will happen to lewis and Cleo find out in the secret lies with Charlotte.
1. The secret

I opened my eyes looking down at the pregnancy test that lay in my hand, looking down to what my future would hold.

One month ago.

I was in my room with Lewis the dim light from the candle on my desk illuminating Lewis's face, and the frame of his naked body on my bed.

It was the night after I had transformed into a mermaid. I was so excited to be included into Cleo, Rikki, and Emma's circle, so excited to be apart of the secret, but most of all, I felt closer to Lewis, like we didn't have to have secrets anymore, like we didn't have to hide anything.

I made my way to my bed, crawling over my purple floral sheets to where Lewis lay, this was what I wanted, there was nothing to keep us from being together, as I walked over to the bed I became nervous this was to be my first time, I know that Lewis had done this before, I know that I am not his first, but he is mine and I wanted this, I wanted him. As I came closer to him I felt the heat between us as our lips met and everything melted away and It was just me and him, nothing mattered but him and me.

Present time.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I saw the little pink plus sign through my blurred vision, this can't be happening, this just can't be happening, how could I have let this happen? How could I have been so reckless? What am I going to do? I have let my whole future slip through my fingers, it was if the universe was trying to send me a message for what I had done to Cleo and the others, for what I had done to Lewis.

Lewis what am I going to tell him? Not only have I ruined my future, but I have ruined his too, oh god.

"Charlotte are you in there?" I heard my mum call out to me, through my bedroom door.

"Um, yeah mum just catching up on some school work."

"But, you're on school break, you know you don't have spend all your time studying. Just because you and Lewis broke up doesn't mean that can't have a social life." Mum called out through the door.

I felt my heart stop for a minute as she said that and I must have made a noise because mum quickly corrected herself. "I'm sorry sweet heart, it's just that ever since you and Lewis broke up all you seem to do is cry and I don't like to see you upset, just come out here and we can go out somewhere. Would you like that?"

"Uh, thanks mum, but I think I'll just go for a walk down to the beach and get some fresh air."

"Ok sweet heart. Well, I'll leave you to it."

I waited till mum was out of hearing range then opened the door to my bedroom, peeping out to see If mum was still there. The coast was clear and I made my way downstairs and past the kitchen to the back door, as I made my way out of the house, I headed to our jetty ready to dive head first into the water when I remembered I'm not a mermaid anymore, I am still getting used to the fact that I can't sprout a tail and go swimming to mako anymore, and that I no longer have the power over water it's like a little piece of me is gone, and that small connection that I had to my grandmother is gone as well and I can't get it back.

I made my way to the beach by foot. I could have taken my car, but I would have seen mum and I don't really want to see her right now, as I walked I realized that I had forgotten my sketchpad and I never left home without it, and that meant that I would have think about what to do with my situation instead of relaxing myself through drawing.

I made it to the beach and went to my usual spot under the shade of two trees which I can't remember the names of, I sat and watched the waves crash down listening to the tide, and then my mind was washed away with the tide as I began to think back to the last time I saw Lewis.

One week ago.

Lewis crept into view as I made my way around to one of his many secret fishing spots, he threw out a line with his things beside him as he dangled his legs over the jetty, he must have forgotten his chair today or one of his brothers took it, I play with my grandmother's locket as I make my way over to him.

"Lewis?" I call out, he turns around. His blue eyes look at me giving me, butterflies. We have broken up but that doesn't mean that I don't still have feelings for him.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

I walk up to him still playing with the locket. "I have come to apologize for the way I acted towards Cleo and the girls and, to you. I should have listened to you about the full moon and not bring Cleo there for my own gain, then maybe none of this would have happened, so I guess that's why I came here, to tell you that I am sorry and that you, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki don't have to worry about me I will leave you and the girls alone. I won't bother you anymore and if there is anything that I can do to fix this just tell me, so um that's it, that's all I have to say. Goodbye, Lewis."

I turn away with a lump in my throat, trying with all my might not to cry, as I make my way off the jetty. When I hear Lewis call my name, I turn to face him holding back my tears.

"I'm sorry this happened too, I really am." I could tell he meant it. "And, Char, there is something I think can help." He didn't say anything he, didn't have to, I knew what it was that he wanted and so, with a sigh I gave the only thing that still connected me to the ocean, mermaids and my grandmother.

I gave Lewis the locket and I left, not even trying to hold back the tears.

Present time

I found myself unintentionally at the juice net, while I was walking along the beach I, without noticing had lead myself to the juice net, so I walked in thanking God that Emma didn't have a shift.

I found a booth and waited to be served. I begin to think about what to do with the child and what to tell my mum and most importantly, Lewis.

When I heard the beads at the doorway I turned and saw Cleo entering the JuiceNet. Great, just what I needed. I heard the beads again, expecting Emma and Rikki, when in walked Lewis.

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic tell me what you think I will read all reviews if you think I should scrap it tell me if not I already have a second chapter, credit goes to drunalove for helping me with my beta you have really helped me, and thanks lovely's :)**


	2. The kiss

Lewis, my heart stopped. Ok, hopefully they won't see me.

"Hi."

Just keep clam and don't freakout."Hello, what would you like to order?"

You can run out now without them noticing. Just as I am thinking about what to do next, someone starts to shake me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Ash standing beside me, his hands around my shoulders.

"Uh, what did you do that for?"

"You were off in a dream land, I asked you what you wanted to order twice, so thought I would bring you out of your trance. So, for the third time, what would you like to order?"

How rude, if I Had my powers I would have boiled his blood, a little melodramatic but that's how I am, no, that's how I was this is the new Charlotte, you promised that you wouldn't cause trouble. "I will just have a chocolate thick shake and chips please."

I may have ordered my food with a little to much venom in my voice, but he was asking for it, as Ash finished taking my order, he made his way over to Cleo and , I hope he doesn't tell them that I'm over here. I looked over to Cleo and Lewis's table only to find that Lewis was walking over to me.

Oh shit, oh shit,oh shit, Lewis was sitting just across from me, and I could feel Cleo's eyes piercing into the side of my skull, why does everything have to be so darn complicated?

"So Charlotte, um how have you been?"

How have I been? I've been stressing over that fact that I just found out that I am pregnant with your child, and I am about to have a bloody panic attack, that's how I've been.

"Fine, you?" I replied as I finally looked up to see Lewis's dazzling blue eyes.

"I've been good, gone out fishing, made some new fishing lures that have really got the fish biting, and I'm still studying Max's journals, I asked for them back after um, you know."

We both looked down at the table in silence after he said that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it just kind of came out." Lewis tried to apologize, but I cut him off.

"It's ok really, the way I acted was immature and childish, all I wanted was to be part of your secret, and I thought that because my grandmother was a mermaid." I whispered. "That it was sort of like my birth right. What I'm trying to say is don't apologize to me. I accept what I did, and I am trying to prove myself."

Lewis looked at me a little stunned and with a look of pity in his eyes, I didn't want him to pity me it just made this whole situation worse. We sat there in comfortable silence until Ash came over with my food and drink, then I spoke up.

"Well, you should get back to Cleo." I looked over to her as told him to go back to her, and if looks could kill, I would be dead. Lewis got up and said goodbye. I watched him reunite with Cleo, kissing her on the cheek as he sat back down. Oh, how I longed for the days when he would look at me that way. Get a hold of yourself Charlotte.

I had just finished eating my food when I started to gag. Oh god, I am going to throw up. I got up an raced to the toilets and closed the door behind me just in time, I cleaned myself up and left the toilets.

As I walked out I looked at Lewis and he mouthed to me. "Are you okay?"

I mouthed back "yes" and waved to Lewis as I left.

I made my way to the jetty at the end of the juice net and hired a boat, and started the boat making my way over to Mako island.

Even though I wasn't a mermaid anymore, I still felt drawn to Mako, it is such a magical place and a great place to draw, and although I hadn't been there since the incident, I still feel it calling me.

As I neared the shores of mako I hopped out of the boat and made my way to the land entrance of the moon pool. I don't know why, but I still feel a connection to the moon pool, even without having a tail anymore. It's just a place where I can go and leave all my worries behind, but now there is one worry I can't get off my mind.

I slide down the land entrance to the moon pool. I made my way through the tunnels to the moon pool, I turned the last corner of the cave and found my self at the moon pool. Wow, being here again brings back memories.

One week ago.

"Nice legs." said Rikki, as Cleo walked over to Lewis smiling up at the moon, then looking back down at me floating in the moon pool. I swam over to side of the moon pool and went to pull my self up when Lewis offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me and as he helps pull me up I tripped on the side of the moon pool and feel into Lewis's arms. We shared a brief moment as I looked into his eyes, then I pulled away and made my way over to the wall of the moon pool. I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of the moon pool as Cleo, Rikki, and Emma all hugged each other over making lose my powers.

Cleo then made her way over to Lewis and kissed him right in front of me. "Why don't you girls swim back to Emma's, I'll meet you there after I drop Charlotte home." Lewis said to Cleo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Lewis? do you think it's a good I idea to go with Charlotte alone?" Cleo asked.

What am I? A mass murder?

"I'll be fine Cleo. She really has no other way to get home, she swam here, you go with the girls I'll meet you at Emma's." Cleo gave Lewis another kiss and dove in unison with Emma and Rikki into the moon pool and swam away.

Now it was just me and Lewis. We made our way onto the shores of mako and into Lewis's boat. We sat in silence for most of the trip until Lewis stopped the boat when we were nearing my house.

"Charlotte," He paused for a moment as I looked from the full moon and back to him. "I didn't want any of this to happen. I know I didn't say this to you but, I loved you Charlotte."

My heart skipped a beat as he said that he loved me."But, I also loved Cleo, and when we first became a couple I still loved her, but I can't help but wonder, if well, if you hadn't done what you did to Cleo that we would still be together. I'm not saying it was all you fault, I am to blame to. When we were not seeing eye to eye, I went to Cleo instead of just telling you the truth. But you have to understand, it was not my secret to tell." Lewis than started the boat after he said what he had to say and took me the rest of the way home.

We stopped outside the jetty to my house and I got out of the boat, and turned back to thank Lewis for dropping me home, and as I did, he stood up and kissed me.

At first I was in shock, but then I leaned into the kiss, with the light of the moon shinning down on us and as I pulled away I whispered into his ear "I loved you to." Then I turned away, walking up to my house.

Present time.

A couple seconds after walking into the moon pool, I saw three figures surfacing above the moon pool. I hide behind the entrance to the moon pool as quick as I could as Emma, Rikki, and Cleo entered the moon pool.

**so here's, the second chapter hope you all like it, review if you can and if you are going to review can it please be an in depth review, instead of good, story or keep going, again another huge thank you to drunalove, and thanks lovely's for reading :)**


	3. Magic at mako

**please review :) and enjoys The secret lies with Charlotte chapter 3 **

My heart was racing a million miles a minute, as Cleo, Rikki and a Emma surfaced god I hope they don't get out of the moon pool, my breathing was so heavy I was sure they would hear me, ok Charlotte clam down quiet breaths, as I calmed my self down the girls had surfaced and I peeked around the corner as much as I could with out being seen, the same way I had the night I turned into a mermaid and the day before I had spent the night with Lewis.

"Beat you again" I heard Emma say, "as if" retorted Rikki as she splashed Emma, "I so beat you",that's Rikki for you though always having to be right or win.

"Whatever Rikki, why don't you just admit that I am a faster and a better swimmer than you, then I won't have to prove it every time I beat you to the moon pool" Emma snarked back with a smug look on her face, "never"said Rikki.

A couple minutes passed and Rikki and Emma where still debating which of them was the fastest,when finally they called it a tie, in my opinion I always thought that Emma was the fastest, Rikki is just stubborn and doesn't know when to call it quits or admit when she is wrong.

As there bickering finally stopped, Cleo spoke for the first time since they arrived " if you guys are done, I have something kind of big to tell you" Rikki and Emma then fell silent waiting for what cleo was about to say, and so did I, well more silent then I was, due to the fact that I didn't want them to know I was there.

Cleo then continued with her story once she knew that the others were going to keep quiet, " you are never going to believe who Lewis and I saw today at the juice net, ...Charlotte" my eyes flew open at the mention of my name and I moved even closer to the girls, still making sure that they wouldn't see me.

"what" Emma and Rikki said in unison,"well did she say anything to you" said Emma. " no she didn't, I didn't even know she was in there until ash pointed it out to us, then Lewis when over to talk to her."

"wait a minute Lewis went and talked to her, WHY what on earth possessed him to do that"

I heard Rikki say, ugh she makes my blood boil, ironic that seeing as she can actually do that.

" I don't know but once Ash told us that she was over there Lewis asked if she was ok, then Ash told us that she was kind of out of it and that she was quit rude to him" said Cleo.

I was not he bloody shook me, he could of just waved his hands In front of my face or something, but he didn't have to shake the livening day lights out of me, maybe it's just the hormones talking but that really pissed me off.

"After he said that Lewis just got up and walked over to her, he didn't even tell me why, he just said I'll be back" Cleo continued.

I wonder why he didn't say anything to Cleo about why he came over to see me it's not like he said anything out of the ordinary, he only asked how I was, maybe he was worried about me, I smiled at the thought that he still cares enough to see if I'm ok.

"So what happened while he was over there" asked Emma, "I don't know he didn't say anything when he got back to the table he gave me a kiss on the check and sat down" replied Cleo.

"well did you know what they where talking about" said Rikki, " like I said I don't know but I kept a close watch on them mostly Charlotte" answered Cleo.

"Jesus Cleo you sound so jealous, I mean it's not like she is going to get Lewis back after what she did to you, after what she did to us" said Emma.

That happy feeling I had before was completely gone now thanks Emma saying that I have no chance with Lewis, though I had to admit she made a point why on earth would Lewis ever want to be with me again, just because I am carrying he's child doesn't mean that he would get back together with me, and I certainly didn't plan for this to happen, like some girls who think that getting pregnant will make there boyfriends stay with them, half the time they leave anyway, and getting pregnant defiantly wasn't what I wanted in my life right now, maybe along the road when I was older but definitely not while I was 16 turning 17.

"Emma this is Charlotte we are talking about, let's not forget she locked you two in a shed and made a pipe explode so you two would transform and not be Abel to celebrate Lewis's birthday, practically stole Cleo's locket while it was still on her neck, and last but not least, and this is my favourite tried to make us lose our tails and powers, so I wouldn't put it past her Emma" said Rikki.

"I suppose you have a point, but Cleo and Lewis have known each other for years they have history what does Charlotte have"replied Emma, " thanks guys for putting the idea that Charlotte is going to Steel Lewis away from me, really appreciate it" said cleo.

Emma and Rikki both swam over to Cleo "no don't you see cleo where saying that we wouldn't put it past her to try, but because you and Lewis's love is so strong, she wouldn't be Abel to so don't worry" said Rikki.

After that they all started laughing, and I couldn't help but get angry at everything they had said slowly my hand's started to curl into fist's and the water in the moon pool started to steam up.

" why are you doing that Rikki" said cleo and Emma through fits of laughter.

" I'm not at least not intentionally" replied Rikki.

Did I just do that, before I could try again to see if it was actually me I felt my self about to throw up, so trying not to be seen I ran out to the entrance of the moon pool, my hand covering my mouth so that I wouldn't throw up, as soon as I reached the top of the land entrance to the moon pool, I threw up what was left of the rest of today's lunch.

As I reached the shore of mako where my rental boat was I realised that it was starting to get late, I didn't realise how long I'd been out but before I got home there was one thing I had to check have I got my powers back, as the sun began to set I tried to find a pool of water where I could test my theory.

I eventually found one In between some rocks, the I held out my hand using the motion that I used to use when I still had my powers, but nothing happened a little down hearted I was about to walk away when I remembered I didn't use that hand motion while I was in the moon pool I used Rikki's, so I placed my hand over the water and began to slowly close my hand into a fist, and the water begin to bubble and evaporate, I quickly took my hand away from the water I can't believe it I have my powers back.

I have my powers back ok char don't get over excited that's only one of them see if you can freeze, so I placed my hand over the water and used Emma's hand motion and the water began to freeze, I then unfroze the water to see if I could move water. for the last time I put my hand over the pool of water and began to use Cleo's hand movement over the water, and it started to rise and kept rising until I took my hand away and the water feel back in the pool, I stepped back so I couldn't get wet, this was amazing I had my powers back well not all of them I still needed to see if I would become a mermaid again.

As I made my way back to the boat I took my shoes of so that I wouldn't get them wet and placed them on the sand near the boat ok, this was it time to see if I was a mermaid again I walked towards the sea and put both feet in the water, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, I opened my eyes looking down at my feet a few more seconds past but still nothing, I don't understand I have my powers back why don't I have my tail.

Another round of nausea hit me again but I didn't throw up this time, I put both hands on my belly and then it hit me, maybe these weren't my powers after all, maybe they where the baby's, but are just getting channelled through me.

I needed answers and there was only one way to get them, I couldn't ask Lewis I didn't want him to know yet and I still didn't know how to tell him, there was only one other man who knew as much about mermaids as Lewis maybe even more...Max.

I made my way back to the juice net deciding to see max another day because it was getting late and mum would be getting worried, I took the boat back to the juice net and started making my way home.

As I got home I smelt the the strong sent of my mums homemade veal parmigiana, a smell which I used to love but know made me want to gag, as I opened the front door I called out to mum expecting her to be in the kitchen I went in there seeing the fresh veal laid on the counter I went to over to have a bite like I always do before mums says it time to actually eat, and even though the smell was affecting me I still had some which was a bad Idea, because the moment I ate it I knew I was going to through up.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom but before I got to my room it subsided I went into my room anyway because I still needed to go to the toilet but as I walked in I found my mum on my bed holding the pregnancy test I had foolishly left on my bed, all the colour left my face as my mum looked up from the pregnancy test to me.

"Charlotte what on earth is this"

**so what did you think of this chapter, please review and tell me what you think and also what gender you think the baby should be, and if you have any names you like please tell me I will take them all into account, I would also like to thank DeafAngel2000 for the inspiration for this chapter. Again please review and thanks lovely's. **


	4. The secrets out

**please review **

I turned the volume in my little yellow bug up and started belting out the lyrics to primadona girl by marina and the diamonds, as I made my way to the secluded beach where max lived.

It had been a couple days since I first planned on seeing max, and it had completely slipped my mind, due the fact that after arriving home form mako I was greeted by none other than my mother holding the pregnancy test that I had left on my bed, but Mum took it rather differently to what I had originally expected.

Two days ago

"Charlotte what is this" mum said in a clam but frightening tone.

I Looked at my mum, stunned into silence I then turned back to the floor,

"CHARLOTTE, WHAT IS THIS"

I jumped a little as she yelled at me, then I entered my room and fell to the floor, and started crying, I crawled over to mum in hysterics and said "I'm sorry" it was all I could manage to say, I went over to mum because I just wanted her to hold me and tell my what to do but when I went to touch her she practically jumped of my bed.

"No Charlotte! Don't touch me right now, sweet heart I love you but please I just I can't handle it right now"

At that moment I slid down the front of my bed and tucked my head into my knees crying my eyes out, I couldn't see anything through the tears, this is not how I wanted my mum to find out, I didn't want to tell mum anything until I knew what to do myself, and right now I certainly didn't know what to do.

And to make it worse she didn't want to touch me , my mum had never treated me like that we where so close, especially after my dad died and grandma, we moved here to get away from everything and start over have a new life together without all the sadness and drama, but no that has to follow me everywhere I go, it's like karma is out to get me and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get rid of it.

" Charlotte, I'm not mad at you and I love you, never think otherwise, but I just need to know why this happened, how did this happened; well I know how it happened, I just mean why weren't you careful, why wasn't Lewis more careful, it is Lewis right."

I lifted my face from my knees and looked at mum, with a few tears streaming down my face, I wasn't as hysterical now but I still couldn't talk without crying.

" yes mum it's Lewis's who's else would it be."

"I don't know you hang out with that Nate boy don't you" mum answered.

" eww mum no just no,don't even suggest a thing like that"

I had to laugh a little that she said something like that, but at the same time a little insulted that she thought I would actually have sex with Nate, ugh that just makes me want to throw up, like literally I am about to throw, I got up as quick as I could and ran into my bathroom and shut the door.

"Charlotte are you ok" I heard my say through the door a hint of worry in in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little morning sickness, why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day"

I heard mum laugh as I said that, at least I had lightened the mood a little, I opened the door after I had washed my face off, and went over to sit on my bed, mum was leaning against the wall next to my bathroom door, a moment of silence passed until mum finally spoke.

"Charlotte I just don't want to see you go through this, I thought you were smarter then this and I definitely thought Lewis was smarter then this, I know I said this before but you have really surprised me Charlotte I just never expected this from you."

"Did you think I planned for this to happen, did you think one day I just turned to Lewis and said, hey Lewis you know what would be fun lets have a baby, because that is not what happened, we never meant for this to happen." I yelled at mum

"We? so Lewis knows then, is that why he broke up with you, oh when I get my hands on him I'm going to wring that little nerds neck" mum said

"No No I meant I never meant for this to happen, Lewis has no idea I'm pregnant, I haven't even told him yet, I don't know how I don't want to ruin his future." I felt the tears start to come back at the thought of telling Lewis why did things have to be so complicated.

" oh sweet heart"

I felt mum come over to the bed and warp her arms around me, at least she wanted to hold me again.

"Honey if you want to keep this baby you have to tell him, he has a right to know." Mum said running her hands over my head like when I was a child.

"I know I do, I just don't know what I am going to do" I said through sobs.

"Well you have three options, one you can get an apportion and it will be like none of this ever happened, two you can put the baby up for adoption and it will go to a loving home but you will still have to tell Lewis, and number three you can keep the baby, and again you will still have to tell Lewis, those are you options sweet heart."

There was only one option for me, I was going to keep the baby, I couldn't give it up for adoption my baby had powers and what would happen when it went for its first bath and sported a tail, no I couldn't do that, and I don't believe in apportion, this baby would be mine, and I wouldn't let anybody hurt it.

"Mum I'm keeping the baby, and I will tell Lewis eventually"

"If that is your decision I support you one hundred percent, but Charlotte taking care of a child is a big responsibility, do you understand that." Said mum

"I do, and I promise I will tell Lewis" I answered

"Ok then as long as you promise you will tell Lewis, you can keep the baby and I will be with you every step of the way" mum replied

I gave her a loving smile and she returned it, we hugged for a moment then mum left to have dinner as I went to bed.

Present time

I had only remembered about seeing Max after, I accidentally turned my nice warm shower it to hail, so it wasn't until I was frozen to death and bruised by hail, that my lovely little jellyfish(1) decided to reminded me about Max.

I had finally made it to Max's house, I got out of my car and made my way over to Max's house, when I saw him down at the beach fishing with someone, no not just someone Lewis.

Why does this keep happening, it's like the universe is laughing at me, saying we are just going to keep randomly making you bump into Lewis until you tell him your pregnant, great just great, the reason I came here was so I didn't have to tell Lewis I was pregnant, maybe I should just go home and come back another time yeah that what I'll do, but before I could Lewis turned around and saw me.

"Charlotte" called out Lewis

He then said something to Max and started to walk over to me, oh not good, not good.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here" Lewis said as he finally made he way over to where I stood.

"Hey Lewis, um I just came here to talk to max"

Don't give away to much char or he will get suspicious.

"Oh really what for" asked Lewis

Ahh what do I say I can't say, oh just to see if the powers I have is from our unborn child, that would just defeat the purpose of coming to see max, then I had an idea max knows or knew my grandmother, I could be here to talk about her and what she was like yes perfect cover story.

"I just came to ask about my grandmother, and her and Max knew each other quite well so I thought he could tell me more about her"

"Well we are fishing at the moment and talking about mermaids, if you want I have an extra chair your welcome to join us" Lewis said smiling

"I feel honoured that you asked me, only a select few get to fish with you" I said laughing.

"so you'll join us, awesome I mean I'll go get you another chair, you just head down to Max" Lewis said, then went to go grab another chair.

So I made my way down to Max, smiling the whole way, Lewis seemed so excited to have me join them, or maybe it was all in my mind, I mean after what I did I expected to him to shun me all together, but I still can't get that kiss out of my mind.

I made it to Max and he looked up at me smiling.

"Charlotte what brings you here" said Max

I looked at him then back to where Lewis was, he was still at the house and I doubt that he would be able to hear me, I decided not to risk it so I told Max why I was really here.

"Max I need you to keep a secret for me ok, Lewis thinks that I'm here to talk to you about my grandmother but I'm not, I'll will tell you once Lewis leaves but while I'm here just act like that's what I'm here for ok"

Max looked at me a little confused, but he didn't press the subject, so I assumed that he was going along with it, a couple seconds later Lewis came down with and extra chair and fishing rod, with his signature lure on the end of if.

We spent the rest of the morning fishing and talking about mermaids, until finally Lewis caught a fish, I didn't know what kind it was but I did know that the smell was making me sick, so I politely excused myself and asked where Max's loo was and made my way to his house, practically running as soon as I made it to the house, I just made it to the toilet in time when what Was left of my breakfast all came back up again.

"Charlotte are you in there" I heard Lewis say

Oh shit, Lewis

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec"

I exited the toilet and saw Lewis standing right in front of me a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok Charlotte this is the seconded time I have seen you like this, do you want me to drive you home I mean if your not well, you can talk to Max another time " said Lewis

"No, no I'm fine I'll stay I want to know about my b... Grandmother"

"I'm sure it's not that important, I'll take you home" Lewis insisted

"Lewis it's ok I will look after her, you head home I think the fish have stopped biting anyway" said Max entering the house.

"You sure you will be ok Charlotte" Lewis said turning his attention back on me.

"Yeah I'll be fine you go I'll stay here till I feel well enough to drive"

"Ok then if you're sure your ok i'll just get my stuff then" Lewis said

He looked back at me before he left to get his things leaving the door open a little as he left.

"Ok now Charlotte, why don't you tell me what is really going on" said Max jest urging me towards the couch

I took a seat and then started to lift the water from the cup that was set on coffee table in front of the couch, then froze it, then heated it up.

Max looked at me in shock.

"How is this possible?the full moon should have taken away all your powers" said Max.

"That's the thing there not my powers"

"Then who's are they's if there not yours" questioned Max

"That's why I wanted to talk to you and not Lewis, I think there my baby's"

"Your baby's, and it's Lewis" replied Max

"Yes"

"And you got pregnant before you lost your tail" Max stated

"Yes that's why I came to you to see if you know about anything like this"

"I do but mind you it's a bit of a story" said Max

"That's why I'm here

Lewis POV

I had just finished backing up my fishing gear when I thought I would go back up to Max's to see how Charlotte was doing.

I had just got to the door when I saw Charlotte on the coach with Max in silence, I was just about to enter before I saw her use her powers, what how does she have powers the girls took them away, I had to find out what was going on.

"How is this possible, the full moon should have taken away all your powers" I heard Max say

"That's the thing there not my powers" Charlotte responded to the question

What how could they not be charlottes powers, and obviously Max thought the same thing because he said exactly the same thing.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you and not Lewis, I think there my baby's"

What charlottes pregnant, that's why she's been sick and acting strange, that could only mean one thing.

"Your baby's, and it's Lewis" said Max

"Yes" said Charlotte

I was frozen solid, I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my stuff and took it home, after that I got in my boat and headed to the only please I could think of mako.

**so what did you think of that chapter, and just want to add R.I.P Robin Williams you will be missed but I am sure you are flying in Neverland right now, again please review and tell me what you think, thank you lovely's :) **


	5. Max, mermaids and magic

**here is chapter 5 of the secret lies with Charlotte, I hope you all like it please review and, I would still like ideas for baby names and what you think the baby should be :) please enjoy**

Lewis's POV

My mind was racing a million miles a minute as I made my way over to Mako, I had no idea why I was going to mako but I just needed to get there.

I finally made it to the moon pool when I let everything out of my system.

"Charlotte's pregnant and it's my baby, what this just can't be happening' Lewis you need to get a hold of yourself you don't know if this is true you need to speak to Charlotte, before you come to any conclusions, nothing is set in stone until you talk to Charlotte" I said talking to myself out loud.

"Charlotte why have you got talk to Charlotte" said a voice from the moon pool.

"Cleo" I said louder then expected.

"Lewis" Cleo said in the same tone.

"Why are you so jumpy and why do you have to speak to Charlotte" said cleo with a suspicious look on her face.

"I just didn't expect you to be here, and what do you mean speak to Charlotte" I said with not much conviction, I never was good at lying.

"Lewis, it's the moon pool, one of us is always here, and when I came in I heard you say you needed to speak to Charlotte" said cleo a little annoyed.

"What no, oh you though I meant, no I didn't mean that Charlotte I meant my dentist, yeah I just got a really bad tooth ache, and I was just saying to myself that I need to talk to Charlotte my dentist about that, because if I don't then it will only get worse so I thought I would just make a mental note to speak to Charlotte." I said

Yeah Cleo is really going to believe that one.

"A tooth ache really, and you call your dentist by her first name"Said Cleo with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, I called Dr. Denman by her first name didn't I, a least until she tried to turn you into science experiments" I said with a smile.

"I suppose so" Cleo said with a shrug accepting my story.

"So do I get a kiss" said Cleo,swimming to the edge of the moon pool.

I lent down to her, and kissed her salty wet lips.

"Well Lewis" said Cleo after our kiss ended.

"Not that I don't love to see you here, but Rikki, and Emma will be here soon, and we promised each other that it would just be the three of us, so..."cleo said.

I stood there nodding my head until I clicked on.

"Oh, oh you want me to leave, ok um yeah I need to call Charlotte anyway, about that tooth ache, so...I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah at my place, or the juice net?" Said cleo.

"The juice net" I replied.

Then I lent down and gave Cleo another kiss.

"See you tomorrow, I love you" said cleo.

"I love you too"I said leaving the moon pool.

There was only one way I was going to get to the bottom of this, and that was to see Charlotte.

I got in my boat and left mako, and started making my way to Charlotte's.

Charlotte's POV

I looked at Max in anticipation, wondering what the future would hold for my child.

"You know about, the three original mermaids, Louise, Julia and of course your grandmother Gracie" said Max.

I nodded.

"Yeah I do, but what does that have to do with my baby?".

"I, am getting to it" says Max.

I sit in silence waiting for him to continue.

"Of the three original mermaids, only one of them stayed a mermaid, eventually Louise like your grandmother, gave her powers up, I am not really certain how she did but I am certain it had to do with magic. And with Louise and Gracie without there tails, that left only Julia a mermaid."

I wonder why Louise gave up her powers.

"As time went on, the girls still, stayed in touch because they were friends before they transformed, but they weren't as close and connected as they were, when they were all mermaids, that was until Julia became pregnant with her husband Travis, Julia and travis were over the moon about it, and so were Gracie and Louise until Julia gained powers that she had never had before. Like Rikki she had the power of heat, but unlike Rikki she never gained the power over the weather like Rikki did, this made Gracie, Louise and Travis worried, Travis also knew of Julia's powers, but he had never seen her control lighting before, then Travis had a hunch what if they weren't Julia's powers at all,what if they were the baby's powers after all Julia had only gotten them once she became pregnant." Said Max.

"So your saying, that Julia went through the same thing I am, but was her baby human or mermaid, and did she still have a tail while she was pregnant" I said a little rushed.

"Hold on Charlotte, let me finish the story and you will know" Max said laughing.

"Sorry, go on" I said

"Now where was I, oh yes, Gracie,Louise, Julia and Travis now aware that these new found powers were from the baby, had another dilemma to face would the baby just have powers inherited from Julia and be human like its father, or would the child be a mermaid too, the only way to know for certain was to wait for the child to be born. Finally it was time for Julia to have the child, they didn't know what the child would be so Gracie and Louise trained to be midwives, everyone expected the child to be a girl but to there surprise it was a boy, and even though it was born with legs as soon as it was not ten seconds later the child grew a tail and to there surprise it was blue. Julia and Travis named there son Bryce, and just like Travis had predicted Bryce was the one with the power of electricity along with Julia's original power, and Julia's powers went back to normal, until she was moonstruck and gained the same power as her son. So that's it that's all I know though your situation is a little different, to yours I am positive that the powers you have are your child's, and that seeing as you were a mermaid when you conceived it, that your baby will be a mermaid as well or merman." Said Max as he finished his story.

I sat in shock for a moment, I was right the powers I had are my baby's, and my baby will be a mermaid.

"Thank you Max, I really needed to know what my baby will be"

"Your welcome, and charlotte if you ever need to know more about mermaids, or your grandmother come over anytime" said Max.

"Thank you, and I will defiantly drop by whenever I need, to know more or just talk about my grandmother" I said as I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Oh and Charlotte one more thing" said Max as I turned to face him.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I will keep your secret, but you will have to tell Lewis eventually you know" said Max.

"Yeah I know" I said as I made my way out the door.

Lewis POV

I made my a way to Charlotte door, I stood there for a while and hesitated before eventually knocking the door

I heard footsteps coming as I waited for the door to open, I wonder if Charlotte is home already and if she wasn't what was I going to do next, come back another day.

"Lewis" said Mrs Watsford.

"Hi Mrs Watsford" I said a little flustered that she answered the door.

"What brings you here Lewis" says Mrs Watsford.

"Uh, I just came to see if Charlotte was here" please be here.

"No she isn't here at the moment, may I ask why you need her" she Siam with a little venom in her voice.

What am I going to say, because I think she is pregnant with my child, and what if she doesn't know that Charlotte is pregnant maybe I should just come back another time.

"Oh nothing really, It doesn't matter I'll just come back another time, bye Mrs Watsford " I started to leave when Charlotte's mum called out to me.

"Wait Lewis" said Mrs Watsford.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm sure Charlotte's not to far away, if you'd like you can wait for her, in her room" said Mrs Watsford.

"Are you sure I, don't want to intrude I can always come back tomorrow"

"No I insist"said Mrs Watsford.

"Ok then, thanks Mrs Watsford" I said as I made my way through the threshold.

"No problem, oh and Lewis" said Mrs Watsford.

"Yeah" I said.

"It's Annette" she said in response.

"Thank you, Annette" I said as I made my way up the stairs and into Charlotte's room.

Charlotte's POV

I listened to the rest of my Marina and the diamonds cd on the drive back home as the sun began to set, belting out every song, hey Marina is a pretty name for a girl, I smiled a little at the fact that I had started picking names for my little jellyfish as I made my way into the driveway of my house.

I opened the door and started to make my way up the stairs to my room when my mum stopped me.

"Charlotte" said mum.

"Mum I am really tired I just want to have a nice hot shower and go to bed, and not to be mean or anything, but nearly everything you have been cooking lately has made me want to through up" I said as I continued making my way to my room.

"But Charlotte" I heard my mum call out as I opened my door.

As I opened my bedroom door who should I find sitting on my bed, Lewis.

**so what did you think of that chapter, and what will go down now that Lewis knows, and what will happen one cleo and the girls find out, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story so far, thanks lovely's :) **


	6. It never happened

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter of The secret lies with Charlotte, I hope all will like it, warning to all clewis fans you are not going to be happy with this chapter :) and remember please review, and enjoy.**

"Lewis" I said with a tone of panic in my voice, as I locked the door behind me.

"What are you doing here" I said, while I watched Lewis who looking down at my bedroom floor, and not giving me any eye contact until he finally spoke.

"After I packed up my fishing gear, I thought that I would head back up to Max's to check on you, but when I got up there, guess what I saw" said Lewis looking straight at me, his blues eyes piercing through me.

I stood in silence staring straight back at him, trying to keep on a cool front.

"Do want to know what I saw, I saw you using your powers, I thought I was going crazy how was this possible?, you lost your powers on last full moon, so I waited outside Max's house to see how this was could be and what do I hear, the last thing I ever expected to your pregnant, I had my own conclusions on who's it was, but then you solidified them when you told Max,so Charlotte I am going to ask you a question, are you pregnant?" said Lewis.

I looked down at the ground keeping my cool, which I didn't know how long would last.

"CHARLOTTE, ARE YOU PREGNANT" screamed Lewis, breaking his usual passive tone.

I jumped a little as he yelled at me, Lewis was a pacifist and he never yelled at anyone, so this really must be freaking him out, hell this whole situation is freaking me out too.

I walked over to Lewis and sat down on my bed next to him, I wasn't going to break down like I did with my mum, as I sat down I looked at Lewis, tears where starting to roll down his cheeks, I didn't say anything but I put my hand on my stomach and looked at Lewis, and he covered his face with his hands, and got of the bed towering over were I sat.

"Jesus, Charlotte why didn't you tell me sooner, why did you let me find out like this" said Lewis looking down at me.

"It's not like I planned on you finding out like this, I didn't want to tell you in case something went wrong, and I was going to tell you eventually when the time was right, I just didn't want to ruin your future" I said looking up at Lewis, surprised at the fact that I hadn't shed a tear once.

"Charlotte" Lewis said trying to but in to what I was saying.

"No let me finish, this is my child and I decided what I am going to do, I will raise this baby alone, and it won't have to deal with any of the shit that I had to go through, and even though I am young that doesn't matter because as soon as I found out I was pregnant, I have felt a connection to my baby, and I wouldn't have it aborted or give it up, and the fact that it already has powers, makes this whole thing all the more real, this is my choice Lewis." I practically shouted at him.

"NO" was all Lewis could manage to get out before there was a knock on my door.

"Charlotte, I am going back into the restaurant, I won't be back until midnight, will you be okay without me" said mum with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine see you tomorrow" I said.

"See you tomorrow sweet heart" mum said as she begin to walk back down stairs.

Lewis waited until he heard her car leave the driveway before he picked up where he left off.

"Were do you get of making all the decision's, this is my baby too, not just your's, and I get a say in what happens too" said Lewis.

After he had his say, he seemed to calm down, and made his way over to the bed and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you I just needed to get it all out, and this is just, a lot to take in Charlotte" said Lewis.

"I know it is, that's why I was putting of telling you, I didn't want to ruin your future, and that's why I made the decision to look after this baby by myself" I said looking at Lewis.

"There you go again with my future, don't you understand this baby it my future now, and it doesn't matter what you do I am going to be in this baby's life" Said Lewis, piercing through me again with his beautiful blue eyes.

Finally the tears started to come, our child, Lewis would be involved in our child's life, I was overflowing with emotions I didn't know what to do, I was great-full that the secret was off my chest, but I was also sad that I would be ruining Lewis's future, but from now on the baby was his future, and all I could seem to do to take that all in was cry.

"Charlotte" Lewis said in a caring tone, as he held my face in his hands.

Then wiped away my tears, we then stared into each other's tears, and we shared a moment as we looked at each other, then before we new it we both lent in towards each other and our lips meet, fireworks erupted in my head as we kissed, then the kiss grew deeper both of us wanting more, and before I knew what I was doing I had already taken Lewis's shirt off, and he had unzipped the purple printed dress I was wearing, throwing it on the floor, as our kisses intensified and our bodies drew closer together I let the world around me, and all of my problems melt away.

Lewis and I both sat upwards with my blanket covering us, as we both were staring straight at my door not moving, still in utter shock of what we had just done, I couldn't believe what just happened, one seconded we were yelling at each other about our child, and the next thing I know we are pulling each other's cloths off.

"Oh my god" said Lewis.

"Yeah, I know" was all I could say in response, still stunned.

"Oh my god" repeated Lewis.

"I know" I repeated.

"Oh my god" Lewis said for the third time.

"Ok Lewis, you can stop know" I said a little irritated now.

"Oh my god" said Lewis for the fourth time.

"LEWIS" I said annoyed now.

"What just happened, how did we get to that, what" said Lewis in confusion.

"I don't know one minute we were fighting, and the next um well you know" I say, while I bring my knees up to my chest, and wrap my arms around them.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" said Lewis.

"Ok Lewis, I don't really think that god is going to fix the situation" I said.

"I cheated on Cleo, I can't believe I just cheated on Cleo" said Lewis as he hoped out of bed to put his boxers on.

"What am I going to do? what am I going to say to her?" Said Lewis as he paced the at the area in front of my bed.

"Lewis, calm down" i said trying to settle him down.

"Calm down, calm down, I just cheated on cleo" said Lewis, as he still paced at the front of my bed.

"Lewis, get a hold of yourself, look this is how it's going to go down you are not going to tell cleo about this little accident alright, as far as she knows you we're never here alright" I said taking control of the situation.

Lewis looked at me nodding.

"And as far as our other little accident is concerned, we will cross that road when we come to it okay" I said.

"Okay" Lewis replied.

"And speaking of our other little accident, what are we going to do about it" said Lewis, as he finally stopped pacing.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about that yet, I only found out a week ago, so as far as the me not telling you sooner issue, I only just found out myself, all I know is that I am keeping the baby and the it has powers" I said.

"Oh and also mum has booked me a ultrasound, it's in about two weeks" I said, getting out of my bed and heading over to my bathroom door to wrap the towel that hung on the doorknob around me.

"Wait so your mum knows to, when did she find out" said Lewis a little embarrassed.

"Yeah she does, and she found out the same day I did, because I accidentally left the pregnancy test my bed and she came into my room and saw it there" I said.

"She found out the day you did, yet I find out nearly a week later thanks for that, how did she take the news" said Lewis a little nervous.

"Quite well actually, better then I expected her to" I said.

"It was funny actually, she asked who jellyfish's father was and she knew it was you, and I said who's else would it be's and she said Nate, It made me laugh, but I was also a little offended that she thought that I would actually go for Nate" I said laughing a little.

"Jellyfish" said Lewis.

"Oh that's just what I have named it for now, my little jellyfish" I said walking over to Lewis.

"Don't you mean our little jellyfish" he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, and our eyes met again, then I looked down at the ground.

"Um you should probably get going, it's getting late" I said.

"Yeah, I probably should" replied Lewis.

He then grabbed his shirt and put his pants back on, after he gathered the rest of his things he made his was to my bedroom door and unlocked it, and I followed him down the stairs and to the front door.

"Charlotte, no matter what happens I will be apart of this baby's life, and no matter what we might face due to our age I will still be here" said Lewis, with his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks Lewis, it means a lot to me that you will be in our child's life" I said.

"Oh and when is the ultrasound again, I don't want to miss it" Lewis said.

"In two weeks, oh and Lewis remember tonight never happened ok" I said as Lewis opened the door.

"Ok, tonight never happened, and I will remember the ultrasound, text me the date, and I will be sure to be there" said Lewis.

"Ok," I said as Lewis made his way to his car.

"Bye Charlotte" said Lewis, as he hoped in his car.

"Bye" I waved as I closed the door behind me.

What a night, that really went in a different direction then I thought it would, I still can't believe that we slept together, of courses if we hadn't slept together in the first place this never would have happened, but it was still a surprise, I am sort of glad though that, Lewis found out be himself, if he hadn't then I am sure I would have put it off for to long, or maybe never even tell him.

I made my way upstairs for some well deserved rest, thank full of the fact that I didn't have to keep the secret from Lewis anymore, but also feeling guilty I had slept with Lewis and know he has to carry the guilt of cheating on cleo with him, and I was the one he cheated on her with, can my life never be simple.

**So what did you think of that chapter, and Lewis and Charlotte's little accident, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, and give your opinion about this chapter I take all reviews into account, and I am also still taking suggestion on what gender you think the baby should be and names, so please review and thank lovely's:) **


	7. Secrets and sonograms

**hey everyone sorry for how long it took to post this, but I promise the next one will be up much sooner, please review, and I am still taking baby names and gender, so please review and I hope you like this chapter of the secret lies with Charlotte. **

charlottes POV

I ran around my room trying to get ready for my first ultrasound, pulling out cloths after cloths, what do you wear to an ultrasound anyway I mean it not like they tell you these things, it doesn't really matter I guess so, pants and a t-shirt seem like my safest option.

"Charlotte hurry it up will you we are meant to be there by 10 o'clock, it takes about twenty minutes to get there and it's already half past nine" shouted mum from down stairs.

"Just give me a second, I just need to grab my bag" I called out to mum.

"Alright, I'll be down by the car, we are taking mine ok" replied mum.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute" I said as I heard mum shut the front door.

I grabbed my bag and was just about to head down stairs when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror,I stood in full view of my mirror, looking at my reflection dressed in my baggy grey t-shirt and jeans, with my red hair framing my face I decided to where it down today, and if it got to hot I would just put it up with the brown hair band I always wore on my wrist.

I have always had a bigger frame but as I looked at myself in the mirror I imaged what it would be like once I started to show, would I just look like I was getting fatter or would people begin to notice. I lifted up my shirt and turned to the side with my had on my stomach I wasn't showing yet but they say you don't normally show until at least the third month, I stood staring at my reflection for a few more seconds until I heard a shout coming from down stairs.

"CHARLOTTE" mum called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I laughed, as I ran down the stairs to the car closing the door behind me.

I hopped into the passenger seat of my mums car and smiled at her as I put my belt on.

"You took your time, I thought you said you were only going to be a second" said mum, as she started the car and left the driveway.

"Sorry" I said smiling.

She smiled at me then we where on our way to see my baby for the first time. _

Charlotte's POV

"So is Lewis going to be here anytime soon" mum said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes mum, he said he would be here any second, just give him a few minutes" I said.

"We don't have a few minutes, your appointment is at 10 o'clock and it is 10.03, so no we can not give him a few minutes", mum quietly shouted back at me.

I laughed and shock my head at my mother, I think she is a little freaked out at the idea that we are at my first ultrasound, and the fact that I'm 16 turning 17 not 27, hell I'm freaked out.

"Charlotte Watsford" I heard my name get called out by a small looking woman with a warm smile.

I stood up and mum and I made our way over to the doctor, I looked towards the entrance checking once more to see if Lewis was here, but there was no sign of him.

"Charlotte Watsford" the doctor said looking at me.

"That's me" i said in response.

"Hello Charlotte, please come in" she said gesturing me and mum into the room I looked back once more to entrance but still no sign of Lewis.

The doctor shut the door behind me and gestured mum and I to sit down, and then proceeded to go over to her computer, to bring up my details that mum had given the clinic beforehand.

"So Charlotte my name is dr Apline, but you can call me Belle, and I will be your doctor from now, until you have reached full term, so if you ever have any questions don't hesitate to ask me ok" belle said with a smile.

"Ok, Belle" I said hesitantly.

"So are you ready to see your baby" said belle.

I really want Lewis to be here but I cant keep the doctor waiting, so I nodded.

"Yes" I say, butterfly's starting to fill my stomach.

"Well if you'd like to make your way over to the chair, then we will begin". Belle says smiling at me.

I walk over to where belle told me to go, and I lay down on the chair where a screen and ultrasound equipment are placed next to the chair, I am so nervous as Belle comes over, putting gloves on and grabbing a clear container with blue gel inside it.

"Now Charlotte, I am going to put this on your stomach it will help to see your baby, now can you please lift your shirt up for me" says Belle.

I pull up my shirt slowly and revel my stomach, I usually don't like to show my stomach the only time I did was when I was a mermaid even then no one really saw me except Lewis.

"This will be cold" I heard Belle say as I looked up at mum who by now was holding my hand.

As I was lost in thought at the prospect of seeing my child, the door slammed open.

"Sorry, I'm late" said Lewis, a look of embarrassment on his face, but a smile lit up on mine.

"Lewis" I said with joy.

"I assume this is the father" Belle whispered so only I could hear.

A flush of red filled my checks, and I nodded.

"So what did I miss" said Lewis.

"Well you almost missed seeing your child for the first time, but other than that you didn't miss much" said mum, I could see the anger on her face.

"I'm sorry Annette, I was busy but I'm here now aren't I"said Lewis a little irritated but still keeping his passive tone.

"I guess, but that is no excuse, the appointment was at ten,not half past ten" said mum.

"Look I already said I was sorry, but I am here so let's get on with the appointment" Lewis retorted.

"I want to know what is more important than your child, and why you couldn't be here on time" mum yelled back.

"I was with cleo, are you happy now that's why I was late and I couldn't exactly tell her that I had to go, because i have to be at my child's ultrasound could I" Lewis whispered to my mum but not quiet enough, so I could hear it.

I have to admit that if hurt, that our child has to be a secret, that I have to be a secret.

"You still haven't told her yet, what are you going to wait until the baby's born, have you even told your parents" said mum.

"Yes I have told my parents, I just don't know how to tell cleo" said Lewis.

"excuse me, if you two don't stop it I will have to ask you to leave, and nether of you will see the baby, understood" said Belle in a stern yet loving tone.

I was glad that she had interjected because after that mum and Lewis stopped fighting for now and Belle continued with the ultrasound, and Belle was right that jell was cold but I didn't care because what I heard next was possibly the best sound I have ever heard in my life, the sound of my baby's heartbeat.

I looked up at the screen at what looked like a giant jellybean, and Belle pointed out the heart. I had already made up my mind before but now I was certain, I was not giving my baby up for anything or anyone. I looked up at Lewis and I think we were in agreement were keeping this baby no matter what happens.

"That's our baby" said Lewis.

"Yeah" I said looking up at him, "that's our baby".

"Well, Charlotte, Lewis it's looks like your baby is just at the two month mark, which means that it should be due on the 5th of June, so until then we will be having regular appointments, so we can keep up to date with everything that is happening in that belly of yours, so I will book our next appointment for four weeks from now is that ok with you" belle said.

"Yes" I said in response.

"Are we all finished now Dr Apline" said mum.

"Yes we are, I have just got to clean Charlotte up, and print out the ultrasound pictures and we are all done" she said with a smile.

"Charlotte, are you going to be ok if I leave you for a seconded, I have to talk to Lewis for a moment"said mum.

"Yes mum I'm fine, but do you have to fight with Lewis" I said with annoyance.

" I am not going to have fight with him, I am just going to have a little chat with him that's all" she said as she started to head to the door.

"Come on Lewis, we need to talk" said mum.

Lewis looked at me and I mouthed "sorry" as he started to leave.

"Lewis can you wait for me outside until I'm finished" I said.

"Of course I will" he said as he walked out the door to face my mother.

After Belle finished booking me in for my next appointment, she came back over to clean the jell of my stomach.

"Your very lucky you know" Belle said as she wiped the jell of my belly.

"Yeah, lucky I'm so lucky, that I got knocked up at 16, don't get me wrong I mean I love my baby already an I plane on keeping it but, I wouldn't call that lucky" I said looking up at Belle.

"I have seen a lot of teen pregnancies in my time, and a lot of teen mothers who are here by themselves, all alone they have no parents with them, and most of the fathers never even show up, and even when the odd few do come, they especially don't look at there girlfriends the way yours looked at you when you saw the baby for the first time" Belle said as she finished cleaning me off.

"You can pull your shirt down know, and stand up now just make your way over to my desk to collect your baby's first picture" Belle said.

I was in shock at what I just heard, I pulled my shirt down and made my way over to Belle's desk.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said.

"Pardon" said Belle.

"Lewis, he's not my boyfriend" I said.

"Oh I just assumed that you were, sorry my mistake it's just the way he looked at you" said belle.

"He was once, and that's how this happened, but he has a girlfriend that's the reason he was late, he was with her" I said.

"As I said your lucky, other fathers who have another girlfriend refuse to acknowledge they have a child, but he still came. Here are your baby's photos there's one for you and Lewis, I'll see you in four weeks" Belle said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll see you next time" I said.

I gave Lewis the photo of our child before I came home, I was exhausted and as soon as I got home I ran upstairs and fell straight to sleep.

Cleo's POV

"Lewis" I yelled as I threw a pillow from my bed at him.

"Huh" Lewis said a little distracted.

"What's up with you, ever since you came back from helping your brother at the nursery you have been, I don't know a little out of it" I said

"I'm sorry cleo, I'm just distracted you know" Lewis replied.

"What by" I said a little concerned.

"The fish" said Lewis

"The fish" I said with a condescending tone.

"Lewis what the hell are you talking about" I said.

The fish, what is he talking about god he is an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah they haven't been biting, maybe they don't like my new lure" he said looking at me with a serious face.

"Lewis you are a complete and utter idiot" I said laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me I'm serious" he said with a smile on his face.

I just kept laughing at him, then I leaned in and kissed him, then that turned into making out.

"Eewww, dad Cleo's making out with Lewis" Kim said as she stood at the arch of my bedroom door.

"KIM, what are you doing in my room, god one of these days I will kill you." I said running to Shut my door.

But before I could my dad called out.

"Cleo no kissing while I'm under this roof, got it" dad called from downstairs.

"Dad" I whined.

"Got it" yelled dad.

"Yes dad" I called out.

God Kim is such a brat, I can't wait till school starts so I don't have to deal with her pestering me all day.

"Sorry about that" I said to Lewis.

"That's ok, I know how much of a pain Kim can be" Lewis replied.

"How about we get out of here, up for a smoothie at the juice net with the girls" I said walking over to sit on Lewis lap.

"Sure" he said as he warped his arms around me.

"Great I'll text the girls" I said.

Rikki's POV

There is nothing quite like swimming as a mermaid, I can't even remember what it was like to swim without a tail, I am going to savour as much of this as I can before school starts again, but cleo said to meat at the juice net in 5 so I better get to the juice net.

"Move over will you" I said as I made my way over to the booth wear Cleo,Lewis and Emma were all waiting for me.

"Nice to see you to Rikki" said Lewis.

"Charmed" I retorted.

"So what do you guys want" said Lewis.

"I'll have banana smoothie if your shouting" I said.

"Rikki" said Emma with a disapproving tone.

"He asked us what we wanted" I said gesturing towards Lewis.

"It's ok Emma it's my shout" Lewis said.

"What's got into you Lewis" I said.

"Fish" cleo said laughing.

"What" I said confused.

"Nothing" said Lewis " what would you like Emma".

"Oh I'll come up there with you, I want to talk to Ash" said Emma.

Lewis got up with cleo and Emma, while I looked after the booth.

"Hey Rikki can you please pass me my wallet it's in my bag" said Lewis.

I grunted then looked through his bag and found his wallet, then gave it to him.

"Thanks Rikki" Lewis said as he walked off.

I turned back to his bag to zip if up when I found a picture, naturally I took it out to see what it was, a sonogram why on earth does lewis have a sonogram, god he is weird, I looked at the date it was taken, today huh that's funny I wonder whose baby it is, and in the the top right corner I found my answer, Charlotte Watsford.

Charlotte's pregnant, I was not expecting that serves her right fir trying to ruin our lives, now she has something to ruin hers, hang on why does Lewis have a picture of Charlotte's baby, wait a minute how old is this baby, I find the age two months, son of a bitch this is Lewis baby.

I see Lewis and the girls come back, so I hide the picture in my front pocket. We drink our smoothies and I pretended that everything is the same as it was twenty minutes ago but it's not, and I don't think it ever will be again.

"Hey do you want to go to mako" I ask the girls.

"Sure lets go" says cleo as her and Emma get up.

I stay siting.

"Are you coming" says Emma.

"Yeah I'll be there soon, you go ahead I'll catch up" I say,

"Ok suit yourself" says Emma.

Cleo gives Lewis a kiss goodbye, and I fill with rage, then I watch them dive into the water before I confront Lewis.

Lewis starts to make his way out the juice net before I stop him.

"Not so fast Lewis" I say not even trying to contain my anger.

"What is it know Rikki" Lewis says laughing.

"Sit" I say waiting for him to join me.

"What is it Rikki" says Lewis.

I grab the picture from my pocket and place it on the table with force, just waiting for his reaction, and it was exactly the look I was hoping for, but at the same time was hoping I wasn't going to see, fear.

"Lewis I really didn't want to see that face" I said calmly, to my surprise.

"Rikki, I can explain" he said with a pleading expression.

"What that you knocked someone up, and jot just anyone Charlotte, how could you do that to cleo, and how could you knock ultrasound Charlotte" I said anger starting to break my calm façade.

"Cleo and I weren't together then so I don't see why your so angry, ok I see why your angry but Charlotte and I were in a relationship" Lewis said.

"But she has been pregnant for two months how long have you known" I said the anger clear in my voice.

"I only found out a couple weeks ago, I just haven't found a way to tell cleo and I don't know if I should, I mean I know I should I just don't want to ruin what we just got back" Lewis said.

"Oh she is going to find out" I said standing up and taking the picture with me.

I walked out to the jetty, as Lewis ran behind me.

"Rikki please give me the photo" said Lewis worry flooding his eyes and voice.

"No, not unless you tell cleo" I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Rikki please, give me the picture please" Lewis said his eyes starting to water.

"Are you crying, you really don't want cleo to know that bad that you would resort to crying" I said with distain.

God really, I can't believe he would keep this from cleo, and cry to do so.

"It's not that, it's just..., please if you give me the picture I will tell cleo I promise I will, just please give me my baby's picture"Lewis said as if he was drained of energy.

"Fine I will give you the picture on one condition, you tell cleo that Charlotte is pregnant, deal" I said

"Deal" Lewis said stretching his arm towards me.

I gave him back the picture, and watched as relief rushed over his face.

"I hope you understand that if you don't tell cleo the truth in one day, then I will tell her".

Then I dove into the water and made my way to mako.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, please review thank you lovely's :)**


	8. Up in flames

**please review and I hope you like this chapter of the secret lies with Charlotte.**

Lewis POV

"I hope you understand that if you don't tell Cleo the truth in a day, then I will tell her." Rikki said.

And before I even had the chance to protest, she had dived into the ocean on her way to Mako, leaving me standing on the jetty in complete terror, clutching at the picture of my child.

What am I going to do? I only have one day to tell Cleo that Charlotte is pregnant, and now Rikki knows. What if she tells Emma or Zane or, worse, Cleo before I do? How could I have let this happen? Oh no, what if she goes to Charlotte? With her temper who knows what she'd do. I have to warn Charlotte about Rikki before she does something drastic. I just hope I get there before Rikki does.

Rikki POV

As soon as I had dived into the water, on instinct I started to swim to Mako, I still can't believe that Miss-I'm-a-super-mermaid is pregnant and it's Lewis'. Even swimming isn't helping me calm down! Why does Charlotte have to ruin _everything_ even without her powers? She is still messing with our lives and more importantly Cleo. It's not enough she tried to take away her powers and Lewis, but now she's having his baby.

Maybe I am looking at this all wrong, maybe there is a way that Cleo doesn't have to know about the baby, if there was no baby to know about…

I don't know whether Charlotte is keeping the child or not-she could be putting it up for adoption, and the fact that she went for a sonogram means that she doesn't want to kill it, but that's the only way that all this will go away.

Maybe I should pay my dear friend Charlotte a visit.

I made my way to where Charlotte lived, deciding that I would come up with an excuse to the girls afterwards as to why I wasn't Mako, but right now I was drying myself off (I created a wall of steam around me to prevent anyone from seeing me). After I had dried off, I climbed up the rocks at the side of her house to the storage room where she had locked Emma and Cleo on Lewis's birthday.

For someone who is having Lewis's kid she sure doesn't know him that well because that party was a complete disaster according to Cleo. But I'm not here for Lewis, I'm here for Cleo, and knowing Lewis he won't tell Cleo about the baby and _I_ will have to do it, but I won't have to if there is no baby to tell her about.

I climbed the stairs and stayed hidden behind the wall that the stairs were connected to, as I saw Charlotte's mum come outside to go to the pool where Charlotte was swimming.

"Sweet heart, I'm going to work now. I'll see you when I come home. There is dinner in the fridge so just heat it up when you're hungry. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Charlotte's mum said as she started to make her way back inside.

"See you tomorrow, love you" said Charlotte.

"I love you too, sweet heart" her mum chimed back.

Sweet heart! Ugh there is nothing sweet about her! But at least now her mum is gone and I have a chance to do what I came here to do.

I walked over to the pool where Charlotte was swimming and stood at the edge of the pool waiting for her to surface.

"Mum did you forget something? …Rikki?" Charlotte said as she surfaced, wiping the water from her eyes in shock as she realised who I was.

"Hello Charlotte, long time no see." I said in a menacing tone.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, as she got out of the pool. She made her way over to a beach chair with a towel on it.

"Let's play a game shall we? You stand there guessing why I'm here while I stand here and we pretended that you don't know the real reason that I would come to see you in the first place" I said with a hit of sarcasm and annoyance.

"I really don't know why you're here, Rikki." Charlotte said, as she walked past me and started making her way inside her house.

I followed her inside to what I assumed was her living room, with pictures of her and her mum hanging on the walls and a plasma screen TV placed on a glass stand with piles of movies placed neatly underneath, and two giant black couches in the middle of the room were Charlotte stood.

"Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me you don't know why I'm here?" I said angrily.

"Yes, because I don't know why you're here and if you're here to check and see if I'm still a mermaid as you can clearly tell I am soaking wet and no tail, so if that's it then Goodbye!" Charlotte said, gesturing towards the door.

"You really don't know? Well, let me illuminate it for you." I said.

Then I stuck out my hand and curled my fist creating a circle of fire around her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Charlotte.

"I could ask you the same question. Where were you today?" I said letting the fire dim down and making sure I didn't burn the house down even though I'd like to.

"Why do you need to know? That's my business not yours!" Charlotte said.

Why does she have to be so stubborn? I let the fire rise higher and higher, and I knew she would tell me. She wouldn't want to risk hurting her precious baby.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you! Just please put the fire out" Charlotte said.

_I knew that would break her._ I thought triumphantly, as I walked over to her couch and sat down as I let the fire out.

"I'm all ears." I said looking up at her, as she made her way over to the kitchen to get some water.

I sat staring as she walked over to the other couch with a glass of water and put it on the coffee table at the edge of the couch, then looked at me and dropped her head in shame as she was about to tell me that she was pregnant.

"How did you find out?" she said defeated.

"It's a funny story actually. I was at the JuiceNet with your baby daddy not too long after you two had been at the baby doctors, and mister guilty felt that he should pay for our smoothie but he had neglected to remember that when he asked me to grab his wallet he had left a very important photo in there, so I look at this picture, and low and behold it's a picture of your baby, but not just _your_ baby, his baby too!" I said leaving venom on every word.

"How dare you! That's Lewis personal belongings and you just go snooping through it!" Charlotte yelled at me in response.

"How dare _you_! Hey, I'm not the one who got herself pregnant, am I?" I said.

"And what is it you plan to do with this information? Why did you come here? I assume it wasn't just for the satisfaction of having me confess that I'm pregnant!" Charlotte said, strangely calm.

"Bravo Charlotte, you actually have some brains! You're right. I didn't just come here to have the satisfaction of you telling me that you're pregnant, I came here to tell you to get rid of it!" I said.

She looked at me in shock and for a moment I thought she had gone mute, but she was back to her annoying self in no time.

"WHAT! Are you seriously telling me to give my baby up for adoption? No way! What right do you have to tell me what to do with my life?" Charlotte screamed at me.

"I think you misunderstand what I am saying. I am not telling you to give up your baby, I'm telling you to get it aborted." I said standing up now and making my way over to where Charlotte stood.

"Get out right now before..."Charlotte said.

"Before what? You don't have any powers, what can you do to me?" I said.

Charlotte looked down at the ground in silence.

"Nothing…" she said.

"That's exactly what I thought. Nothing." I said.

"But that doesn't mean that I am going to kill my baby, and why should I do that?" Charlotte yelled.

"Why! Because you made our lives a living hell and tried to take away our tails, and not only that you stole Cleo's necklace and you took Lewis away from her and now you are having his child! Haven't you hurt her, and us, enough! That's why it is better for everyone if you have that thing aborted!"

"'That thing' is my baby and yes, I have done some stupid and cruel things in the past that I am not proud of and I'm sorry, but this baby wasn't planned but just because it was an accident doesn't mean that I don't love it already, so I am not having my child aborted and you have NO RIGHT to tell me to do so I am keeping my baby"

That was it. I will not take any more of this crap. I am going to settle this once and for all, I started to burn the table that was near her and then moved the fire near her forcing her to return to the centre of the room again, I surrounded her by a ring of fire again and let the fire go higher as glasses and flower vases broke from the heat.

"Stop it, stop it" Charlotte screamed.

"No! Not until you get rid of the baby!"

"Never!"

"Suit yourself." I said as the flames rose higher and higher, but not so high that they reached the ceiling.

Then I spotted something on a computer desk in the corner: in a silver frame was the sonogram of Charlotte's child. Charlotte looked at me shaking her head as I rose my other had to where the picture was.

"No, no please no" Charlotte screamed.

I started to slowly curl my hand into a fist, the glass of the frame started to crack but before I could get to the picture I heard and ear piercing cry as Charlotte dropped to the ground, and I stopped the fires around her.

I looked down at Charlotte. She gripped at her arm where there was a huge burn mark, and in a way I felt bad. I just wanted her to change her mind. I didn't think that she would be stupid enough to try and jump through fire.

"Tell Lewis he has until 6 tomorrow night to tell Cleo about the baby or I am telling her." I said as I started heading for the door to the pool and the jetty.

I left Charlotte's house and dove of the jetty and into the ocean, after that it's clear that she is never going to give up that baby so now I have to wait and see if Lewis will keep his deal and if not then it's up to me.

Lewis POV

My head was somewhere else while on the drive to Charlotte's. I just hope that I get there before Rikki does…

Just at that moment I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong with Charlotte.

I parked my car in Charlotte's drive way, and ran as fast as I could to her front door.

"Charlotte, Charlotte!" I yelled.

But there was no answer and I couldn't open the door. I found the spare key and as quick as I could, I opened the door.

I closed the door behind me and walked in to the living room, unprepared for what I would see. Glass was everywhere and there were scorch marks on the floor. In the middle of the room was Charlotte surrounded by a ring of ash. She was crying with her hand on her stomach and the other on what appeared to be a burn mark.

"Charlotte?" I said, worry flooding through me as I ran down to where she was.

She looked up at me and continued to cry I took her In my arms and held her tight and let her rest her head on my neck. I let her cry until she was out of tears before I asked her what happened.

"What happened? Was it Rikki?" I said looking at Charlotte.

She nodded.

"What did she want? Why did she do this?"

"She wanted me to give up the baby."

"What! She wants us to give the baby up for adoption?" I said in shock.

How dare she! What gives her the right to decide what we should do with our child?

"No she doesn't want us to give the baby up, she was us to get it aborted." Charlotte said tears starting to return to her eyes.

"Hey, hey I won't let that happen, do you hear me? No one is going to hurt our baby, no one." I said hugging her tight again.

"Ouch!" Charlotte screamed.

I took a hold of her arm, having a close look at the burn on in. It was worse than I thought and it had started to blister. Why would Rikki do this? God, that girl is crazy.

"I'm sorry. Here, get up on the couch and I'll go get some water for that." I said, helping Char onto the couch.

"Lie down; I'll be back." I said making my way to the kitchen.

I came back with a plastic bag full of ice and a tea towel to place on Charlotte's arm.

"This is going to hurt." I warned, as I placed the tea towel and the ice on her wound. She winced.

"Sorry… I said it was going to hurt." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, then a thought crossed my mind. Charlotte has powers (well the baby does), why didn't she use them.

"Charlotte? Why didn't you use your powers? I mean look what Rikki did. You could have stopped it, why didn't you?" I said.

"I made a promise to myself and my baby that I wouldn't use my powers like I did before, and the way I see it they're not my powers to use, they're my baby's, sorry _our_ baby's. I am not going to be that person again and also I didn't want Rikki to know I still had powers, even if they aren't mine." Charlotte said.

Wow, she really is trying to change for our child and for herself.

"Charlotte, I have learnt through all this mermaid business that things happen for a reason, and that magic plays a huge part in the girls' lives. If the powers of our baby can be used by you it means that there is a reason that you can use them." Our eyes met, and for some reason when our eyes met I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, um, why don't you rest and I will try and clean up this mess" I said.

"No, I'll help you."

"No, I will do it. Rest and I'll wake you when I'm done." I said forcing Charlotte back on the couch.

Charlotte laid back on the couch and in no time she was asleep. I cleaned up all the glass and tried to cover the scorch marks with a giant carpet I found. I then found another frame for the picture of our baby. Once everything looked like it was back to normal, I went to wake up Charlotte.

"Charlotte, Charlotte" I said, then I was whacked in the face.

"Oh Lewis, I am so sorry!" Charlotte said, laughing.

I clutched my face and laughed too.

"That's the last time I try to wake you up. I am going now, is there anything else you need?" I said.

"No, and thanks for cleaning up. And Lewis, before Rikki left she said that you have until six tomorrow night to tell Cleo, or she will." Charlotte said.

"Oh, ok. I will. Bye Charlotte." I said, giving her a hug.

We stayed there for a while, then I let go and made my way to my car, on my way to tell Cleo that Charlotte is pregnant.

**so what did you think of this chapter please review and I am still taking baby names, thanks lovely's :)**


	9. You can't have both

**Thank you to everyone who have supported my story keep it up :) please read and review, tell me what you think of the story so Far and enjoy ts chapter of the secret lies with Charlotte.**

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I heard the door close, still standing in the middle of my lounge room where Lewis had left me. Why did Lewis have that effect on me? It's like whenever he is with me there is only us. Look at the way he took care of me and cleaned up the house and what did I do? Whack him in the face! But of course he wouldn't have had to clean the house if Rikki hadn't come to tell me to kill my baby.

And Rikki wouldn't even be here if I wasn't pregnant to begin with, and Lewis wouldn't have to deal with me and he could more on with his life. It all came down to me being stupid and us not being safe.

How can I be thinking like this? Rikki did this. I didn't ask her to come over here and insult me and threaten the life of me and my child.

I lowered my hand down to my stomach and looked around the lounge room. Wow. Lewis did a good job. It doesn't look at all like a Rikki sized bomb hit it.

I can't believe that she tried to get me to kill my baby.

"You're not even born yet and I'm already a bad mother. I should have defended myself instead of keeping your powers hidden, but I promise from now on nothing and no one is going to hurt you because I love you and nothing is going to take you away from me." I said looking down to where my child was growing inside me.

And Even though I had my moment of doubt I meant every word; I am not going to let Rikki or anyone try to hurt my baby because if they even try they will have to go through me.

* * *

Lewis POV

I pulled into Cleo's driveway, my hands trembling as I stopped the car. What if Cleo never wants to see me again? That or worse. Though I don't know what could be worse than Cleo not seeing me anymore, maybe her killing me even though I deserve everything I get.

I got out of the car, walked to her front door and knocked. There was no backing out now. I had to tell Cleo, and there was no other way out of it. It's not Charlotte's job or even Rikki's. it's mine, and after everything that has happened today there's is no other option, what with Rikki finding out and giving me a deadline and trying to hurt my child, which I don't know if I can ever forgive her for and even Annette governing me an ultimatum. I have to tell Cleo today.

12 hours ago

"Come on Lewis, we need to talk." said Annette.

Oh great here we go. I then looked over at Charlotte as she mouthed "Sorry" as I headed to what I was sure would be a screaming fest, but before I left I heard Charlotte call out to me.

"Lewis, can you wait for me outside until I'm finished?" she said.

"Of course I will." I replied before I walked out to face Charlotte's mother.

I closed the door behind me as I made my way over to the couch were Annette sat.

"Sit down Lewis."

I sat down straight away, surprised by the calm tone and body language that Annette was displaying.

"Lewis, I just want you to know that I want you to be a part of my grandchild's life."

"And I plan on being in it." I managed to say before Annette placed her hand in front of my face.

"Let me finish."

I nodded my head and let her continue.

"But if you don't tell Cleo about your child then I am afraid that you won't be."

"What?" I said

"I'm still not finished!"

Annette paused for another moment before continuing: "Lewis, not telling your girlfriend that you are going to have a child is no way to bring a child into the world and in my books it tells me that you are sharpening up to be a pretty poor father. You need to tell that girl about the baby or you are not going to be in its life. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but I don't want to lose Cleo." I said

"Tell me what is more important: some relationship that may or may not last or being in your child's life, because frankly I don't give a damn about your girlfriend. I care about my daughter and my future grandchild so make a choice because you can't have both, you're either in this child's life one hundred percent or not at all. Take your pick."

And with that Annette got up and left.

Present time

"Lewis." Cleo smiled as she opened the door.

Overcome with emotion, I pulled her outside and kissed her, for what I believed would be the last time.

"Wow, what was that for?" Cleo said laughing.

"I just love you, that's all."

"I love you too" she said giving me a hug.

"Is anyone home?"

"No, it's just us we've got the whole house to ourselves." Cleo took me by the hand and led me inside shutting the door behind us.

"Look Cleo there's something I've got to tell you." I said making my way over to the lounge.

"Sure. What is it?" Cleo said skipping over to me.

I gestured to the couch. "You may want to sit down."

"Lewis, what is it?" Cleo said, concernedly, as she sat down on the couch as I sat on coffee table.

"Well, you know how before we got back together I was dating Charlotte and then she turned into a mermaid." I said trying to prolong the process of telling her.

"Yes, I am Lewis. And she tried to get back together with you and take mine and the girls' powers away. I am aware Lewis. Why do you bring it up?" she said a little irritated.

"Well, we were going out." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes Lewis, get to the point, if there is one." Cleo said even more annoyed.

I got up of the coffee table, and sighed in frustration. Why is this so hard?

"Lewis, what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me." What she said reassured me.

"That's the thing, I don't know how to tell you."

"Well, can you show me? If you can, of course."

The picture! I completely forgot. Ok, this was it. There was no more putting this off.

"Here." I said defeated, as I pulled the picture out of my pocket and passed it to Cleo.

Cleo took the picture from me and looked at it look of confusion across her face then of understanding and betrayal.

* * *

Cleo's POV

I took the picture From Lewis, wondering what could have him so worked up and how a picture could hold the key to what he was so worried about. I looked down at the picture wondering why on earth he had just given me a picture of a sonogram. At first I was confused until I saw the date of when it was taken: today when Lewis went to go help his brother. Then I looked at the top right hand corner where the name Charlotte Watsford written on it.

What! Charlotte's pregnant and this was taken at the exact time that Lewis went to help his brother, then afterwards he came here all weird, on my god no, no.

I looked up at him, tears running down my cheeks and a look of complete hopelessness on Lewis face.

"Cleo?"

"It's not true, tell me this is not true." I said throwing the picture of his child at him.

"Cleo…"

The way he said my name proved that it was. I clutched at my chest trying to breathe.

"How long?" I said through sobs.

"How long what?"

"How long have you known?!" I yelled at him.

"About three weeks…" Lewis said

"Three weeks and you never told me, for three weeks you never once thought to mention that you got someone pregnant, and not just anyone. Charlotte!" I said continuing to yell at him.

"Hey, she kept it from me as well!" he said, trying to plead his case.

"But you didn't have to keep it from me. You should have told me the second you found out!"

"I almost did that day. I was at the moon pool and I was talking to myself."

"Argh yes, the day you made up some garbage about your dentist. I'm not an idiot Lewis."

"Well, I didn't even know. Then I overheard her talking about it and connected the dots."

"Well, you could have told me straight away instead of lying to me!"

"Would it have made a difference, Cleo? A difference to how you would have reacted if I told you straight away?"

"No, but at least we would be going through this together." I said falling back to the couch.

This can't be happening, this just can't be happening.

"Cleo, I love you. That's why I didn't tell you."

Really, Lewis. You have a wacked out definition of love if you think this is what love is.

"How long were you hoping to not tell me? Wait until it was born and just go 'hey, Cleo, by the way I have a kid now'?"

"I really don't know, but the reason I didn't tell you is because I love you so much and the reason I did tell you is because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

I don't want to lose Lewis either, but I don't know how to deal with this.

"Lewis, I love you too, I do, but I just I don't know what to do and I don't want to end what we have, but you need to give me some time to process this."

"Ok, I will give you some space."

Lewis then picked up his photo and left. As soon as he had gone, I ran upstairs, fell on my bed and began to cry.

* * *

Lewis POV

I closed the door behind me and went over to my car, got in and looked up at Cleo's room. I then grabbed out my phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello."

"You don't have to tell Cleo anymore. You won. Come anywhere near Charlotte and my child again and it'll be the last thing you do." I said then hung up the phone

* * *

**So that's thats the end of this chapter and a special thanks goes out to DeafAngle2000 who has helped me so much throughout this story and check her story, "rewind to the beginning" thanks lovely's :) **

**read&review:) **


	10. Sweet dreams and nightmares

**Thank you to those who reviewed, please tell me what you think of this chapter of the secret lies with Charlotte :)**

* * *

Charlotte's POV

"Arrrrrghhhh!" I screamed.

The pain was the worst thing I have ever felt in my life, but it was all worth it once I heard the cries of my baby.

I looked up and there, right in front of me was my baby.

"Congratulations Charlotte, it's a boy." Said the doctor, Belle, bringing my baby to me.

"A boy…"

Tears started running down my face as Belle placed my son in my arms, leaving the room after she'd done so.

I looked at my son. He looked just like Lewis: the same beautiful eyes and from what I could tell he had small tuffs of blond hair. I kissed his head holding him close to me. Then I realised something. Where was Lewis?

Just then the door opened and a woman entered. But not just anyone, Rikki.

"What are you doing here?" I said holding on to my son tightly.

"Why else do you think I'm here? I'm here for the baby." Rikki said as if it was obvious.

"You are never going to touch my baby!" I screamed at her, making my son start to cry.  
"Oh yes I am." Rikki said matter of factley.

Then I felt a burning sensation start to spread through my body making me weak and loosen my grip on my son, and in that moment Rikki took my baby from me.

"Noooo! Give me back my son! What are you going do to him?" I screamed.

Rikki looked down at my son then back at me before she eventually spoke.

"Oh he's not your baby anymore. He's Cleo's and Lewis'. You don't deserve him. Not after what you did to us." Rikki said with a menacing smile:

I went to go use my powers then reasoned I don't have them anymore now that I had my son.

Rikki let out a menacing laugh.

"You don't have powers anymore. You can't hurt us. Now it's time that you got a taste of your own Medicine." said Rikki

She then looked down at my son and kissed him on the head, then my baby placed one hand out and using Cleo's second power he blew me out of the room, with me screaming.

* * *

"Arrhh!" I screamed as I woke up from the dream.

"Charlotte? Charlotte? Are you ok?" Mum was calling out in concern as she barged into my room.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Go back to bed, mum."

Mum then made her way over to my bed and sat down in front me.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she sounded concerned.

"No, I'm fine, really, it's ok, you go back to bed."

"Ok sweet heart, if you need me just come in and wake me up. I won't mind." She said, smiling at me and stroking my hair.

Mum then left my room, and I waited until I heard to door to her room close then I picked up my phone and called Lewis.

The dial tone rang three times until Lewis picked up.

"Charlotte, it's like three in the morning. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Lewis, I'm fine it's ok. You just go back to sleep. It doesn't matter. Sorry I woke you, bye Lewis." I said before I hung up on him.

God. Why did I call him over a silly little dream? It doesn't even matter. God it's hot in here, I think that 'silly little dream' freaked me out more than I thought because I am drenched in sweat. Maybe I should have a bath and open my window to let some fresh air in…

I spent about twenty minutes in the shower, and although I miss being a mermaid, I love the fact that I can have a shower again. After my shower I got dressed in a new pair of purple pjs and looked at myself in the mirror. A smile spread across my face as I noticed that I was showing not a lot but enough that I noticed. I placed one of my hands on my stomach excited that soon I will be able to feel my child kicking and see it growing In front of me.

I walked out of my bathroom only to see someone climbing through my window. I grabbed one of the books off my bookshelf ready to at least try and protected myself from the intruder climbing through my window.

I was just about to whack this guy in the head with my hard copy version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when he fell out of my window to revel not an intruder but…

"Lewis? What the hell are you doing here? I almost hit you with Harry Potter!" I said as the fear started to subside.

"Pulling out the big guns, Harry Potter." Lewis said jokingly.

"Why are you here, Lewis? I thought someone had come to murder me." I said as I made my way over to my bed and sat cross legged on top of the blanket.

"And you were going to protect yourself with Harry Potter." he said mocking my choice in weapon and still avoiding my question.

"Lewis…" I said giving him a look of annoyance.

"Ok, well first of all you woke me up at three in the morning, and seconded you told me not to worry about it and in Charlotte talk that means that you really want to talk about it but you don't want anyone to worry about you so tell them not to, so I will ask again: what's wrong?"

He knew me to well.

"It's nothing really… it's stupid, you really didn't have to come over here."

"Charlotte." Lewis said as he sat in front of me.

"Ok. I had a bad dream about the baby." I said feeling stupid.

"Well, what happened in the dream? Is the baby ok?" Lewis said, concerned.

"No… the baby's fine." I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

Lewis looked relieved as I said that.

"Well then, what happened in the dream?" he said.

I then proceeded to tell Lewis about how in the dream we had a son and Rikki had stolen him from my arms and how afterwards our baby used his powers against me and that he was no longer my child but Cleo's and Lewis'.

"Charlotte, you know that I would never take our baby away from you." Lewis said.

"I know, I know, I told you it was stupid." I said.

"No it's not. It's obvious that your visit from Rikki still scares you, and you don't want anything to happen to our child, maybe this dream is just a way of your subconscious trying to deal with it." Lewis said.

I hate when he's right and he uses science against me.

"Why do you have to bring that up?" I said.

"Charlotte. You still have the burn mark on you!" he said pointing to the red mark on my arm.

Ever since that day I have been trying to forget what Rikki did to me. Mostly because I don't want to seem weak and another because it's a reminder that she actually could have hurt my baby and that is something I wouldn't be able to live with.

"By the way, what did you tell your mum it was from?" Lewis asked.

"That I accidentally burnt it on my hair straightener."

"And she bought that?" Lewis said.

"Well, yeah it's not like she would believe the truth that I was almost set on fire by a phsyco mermaid who tried to get me to kill my baby so Cleo wouldn't have to deal with the fact that you got me pregnant."

I regretted what I said the instant it left my mouth, it had been nearly a week and a half since Lewis had told Cleo about the baby and she hadn't taken it well, so Lewis decided to give her space, he just didn't realise how long that space would last.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that…" I said as I saw the look on Lewis face.

"No it's, its ok." Lewis said, upset.

"Have you heard from her yet?"

"No I haven't, and I don't know how long it's going to take for her to forgive me. I don't want to lose her."

It felt like I had been stabbed in the heart when he said that. I knew that we were over and that us having a child together kind of complicated things, but he loved Cleo and I would just have to accept that no matter how much I don't like it. But there was only room for one man in my life at the moment and that was my son.

"I know, I can't help that, seeing as I was the cause but I have some exciting news." I said

"Really, what?" Lewis said back to his cheerful self.

"I'm showing now!" I said as I hopped of the bed, lifted up some of my shirt and turned to the side to show Lewis the little bump that had begun to form.

"Wow, have you felt anything yet?" Lewis said, excited.

"No, not yet." I pulled down my shirt and got under the covers of my bed.

"And I think it may be a boy."

"Really? A boy?"

"I'm not sure but in my mind I picture a boy, maybe there was other meaning behind that dream."

"Well we will see, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will"

We talked for another half an hour before Lewis climbed back out my window and to his car. It was nice talking to him without the secret hanging over us and about the future of our child who I was adamant was a boy, it was like for that brief period of time no matter how short it was, nothing mattered.

* * *

I woke up the next day thankfully having a nightmare free sleep, I got dressed and thought I would spend my day at the beach.

When I got there, I found myself wanting to go to Lewis secret fishing spots, well one of many of Lewis fishing spots, on my way there I felt completely relaxed as I felt the cool ocean breeze on my face the sand in my toes and the sound of the ocean feeling like nothing could ruin my day.

But I was wrong as I turned the around the corner to where Lewis spot was who should I run in to none other than Cleo.

* * *

**ooh cleo and charlotte show down please tell what you'd like to see happen and also I would like to thank hermionewp for being my beta, and thanks agaiN lovely's :).**


End file.
